Composite laminate structures have been widely used and generally comprise layers of plies each including an array of fibers in a resin matrix.
Prior art methods of joining two or more composite structures or components includes the use of epoxies for low temperature joints and silver base braze alloys for intermediate temperature joints. Holko (U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,107) found, however, that for high temperature applications, wherein carbon-carbon composite component joints must withstand temperatures as high as 3000.degree. F., an interlayer material used in the joint between the components, such as TiSi.sub.2, vacuum furnace brazed, resulted in an improved joint.
But still, failures occur at the joint or even between the first few plies of the composite material.